


Say Yes To This

by Bluejay20



Series: When You Were Ours [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Infidelity, Mild Smut, Modern AU, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Songfic, The start of Alex's fuck up, Thomas Jefferson and the Marquis de Lafayette are Twins, laf pronouns are they/them, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 07:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluejay20/pseuds/Bluejay20
Summary: "I should head back home," he muttered, in which she responded by snapping her head up to look at him.She placed the wine glasses on the side table. She swung her legs around one of Alexander's to straddling his right leg, pressing her body flush against his. 
Alexander gasped at the contact.  
Maria smiled helplessly, "Stay?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Both Maria and Alexander pressure each other into sex in different parts of this fanfiction. I in no way condone this act, and firmly believe that no always means no. Please don't read if that'll cause you discomfort in anyway. 
> 
> Song: Say Yes To This by Jill Scott from The Hamilton Mixtape.

_Here I stand_  

When he opened the door at eleven o'clock at night, he wasn't expecting a gorgeous woman on the other side of it.

She had thick curls, it cascaded down her back like a soft chocolate waterfall. Her eyes were dark;

pleading and wanting as she quickly looked over him once, twice and then three times. Much like a predator would look at a prey. Seductive red lipstick was coated elegantly over her lips, and they were plump, thick and oh so kissable.  

They were also tilted down in a frown.  

She must've noticed him staring at her lips, for she swiped her tongue across them; wetting them thoroughly.  

He felt his knees go weak.  

_A woman talking to her man_

"Uh, hello, sir. My name is Maria Reynolds, and - " Oh god, even her voice sounded gorgeous. What would it sound like moa - "I know you're a man of honor,"  

A smirk stretched across his face, "Hamilton. Alexander Hamilton,"  

"I know, sir," this woman – Maria – gave a forced smile as she stared at Hamilton, "I...I didn't know where else to go,"  

Before Alexander could responded, she spoke up again.  

Maria whispered, "You see, my husband...He's doing me wrong. Beatin' me, cheatin' me. And now he's gone with the money, and I don't know what to do,"  

_I know you're my man_  

Alexander stayed in place, searching her eyes for signs of lying and deceit but only came across fear and helplessness. This is what she needed.  

"Excuse me for one moment,"  

He retreated back to his house, the inside was dark and quiet. No one was stirring.  

Perfect.  

The small man tiptoed his way into his room, careful not to wake up his significant others who were peacefully sleeping and curled up within themselves on the bed.  

When he reached his nightstand, he managed to grasp his wallet that was haphazardly on top of it. He picked a hundred dollar bill from it, still not thinking about the sleeping forms on the bed. Looked so warm, so inviting.  

But then again, so did Miss. Reynolds.  

He turned away from his spouses and stalked out of his room, grabbing his coat on the way down. He opened the door, thanking God Maria was still standing there, her arms wrapped around herself and eyes as big as ever.  

"Let me walk you home,"  

_In the deepest, sweetest parts of me_  

The two walked side by side down the road, the night was chilly and the streets were empty. No one else seemed to be awake except for the two of them.  

It was peaceful, quiet and gentle. The wind swept past them, and he could feel the young woman curl closer to him to preserve heat.  

He didn't refuse her.  

_Where I can't pretend I want you for always_  

"I'm sorry if I bothered you and the Mrs."  

He was taken back by the determination in her voice, no longer soft and faltering like she was moments ago. This time commanding, her head held high and eyes staring straight ahead as she led him towards the direction of her house.  

It took awhile for Alexander to stuttering out a response.  

"Uh, I, I don't have a wife. I, I live with my husbands and spouse,"  

He kept his eyes forward, but he could feel Maria's sideline glance and could hear her lips part in a smirk.  

"I'm sorry if I bothered you and the Misters And..."  

"Mx." He clarified.

"Mx" she reconfirmed, "I hope they don't mind,"  

"They shouldn't,"  

They continued to walk, and Alexander swore at himself at his moment of weakness.  

Maria's smirk just continued to widen.  

_Ain't no reason to try and navigate around_

"This one's mine, sir,"  

"You live a block away?" Alexander questioned, looking down to watch Maria. "Why haven't I seen you around before then?"  

Maria gave a tense smile, "Too busy working, I presume,"  

Alexander had to chuckle at the comment.

"Come inside?"  

_A dream coming to fruition_  

He now was lounging against the couch, say no to this, he had thought, but for some reason he found himself standing in the spacious living room. Maria had disappeared into the kitchen to grab some wine, which Alexander knew he really shouldn't drink. It was nearing twelve, and he still needed to walk back home.  

Walk back to John.  

Walk back to Hercules. 

Walk back to La-  

Oh.  

His thoughts died away when Maria returned to him. She had shed her coat, and was now adoring a sexy red dress that hugged and presented every single one of her curves. It was tight around the chest, her breasts practically spilling out of their confinement.  

Alexander knew he needed to leave now, before he did something he regret.  

"I should head back home," he muttered, in which she responded by snapping her head up to look at him.  

She placed the wine glasses on the side table. She swung her legs around one of Alexander's to straddling his right leg, pressing her body flush against his.

Alexander gasped at the contact. 

Maria smiled helplessly, "Stay?"  

_I need your decision now_  

He could feel her eyes bore into his, her hands threaded into his loose hair. Attempting to speed up the decision, she begun to grind down on him. Small gasp spilling past her lips.  

"Sir," she whined.  

_Cause I'm standing here with my soul in my hand_  

Alexander brought his hands to her waist, digging his fingers into her hipbones and most likely causing bruises to appear on the surface underneath the sinful dress.  

It's been awhile, he reasoned. So long since he had anyone underneath him. His spouses were always busy, or he was. One time couldn't hurt anyone.  

He just couldn't get caught.  

_"Oh, everybody around here wants me"_ Maria had whispered, arching to miraculously press her body up against Alexander even more. " _I think you can and you should."_  

He should.  

He could do it, and get away with it too.  

_We could be so happy, baby_  

Maybe, just maybe. Maybe this is what he needed. Maybe this is what he wanted.  

A night to forget everything that has been going on.  

_I'll be your ever loving woman, You'll be my ever loving man I'll be your angel and your best friend_

And oh, did Maria look so pretty. Her body moving sinfully against his, her mouth parted lustfully for only him to see. She was an angel, he was sure of it. Her love for him and him on-

"They'll be waiting for me," the words tumbled from his mouth before he could stop them. Alexander didn’t want to leave, of course he didn't. He wanted her. But he couldn't help but think of John and Herc and Laf.  

_What_  

_"Wait a minute, what did you say?"_ Her eyes narrowed, and all her movements stopped. Alexander groaned at the lost of contact.  

_How you gonna say no_  

_"How you gonna say no to me,"_ Maria had whispered out, almost childishly. She raised her hips off of Alexander, and he had to resist the urge to pull her back down onto his clothed self.  

She removed herself completely off of Alexander, and he stood up automatically to follow her. _"I can't believe it,"_ She stated, almost dramatically. Her heels clicking against the wooden floor as she retired to her room.  

_Say no to this_  

And Alexander? Well, he foolishly followed her.  

_"I can't conceive of this,"_ She turned and placed herself on the bed. One smooth leg right over the other, her head tilted and eyes challenging. "How are you - " she gave a harsh point in his direction, " - gonna say no to me," she pointed to herself.  

_Go, go, go_  

"I didn't say no," he backtracked quickly, walking towards her. Enjoying the way she shrunk back as he approached her, the roles so painfully reversed.  

_How you gonna say no_  

"Oh," she managed to stutter out, her eyes still dark and challenging to his gaze. Her hands leaned back against the bed.

Her eyebrow cocked upwards, and Alexander could briefly see her move to spread open her legs only slightly.  

_Say no to this_

"I didn't say no to this," Alexander challenged again, moving even more forward until he found himself right on top of Maria and staring down darkly into her eyes.  

_Oh baby, say yes_

They remained like that for awhile. Him still weighing the options, go home back to his family or stay with his lovely woman beneath him. This gorgeous, helpless woman with the sexiest body he's ever laid eyes on -  

He stopped thinking as soon as her mouth found his in a fiery kiss.  

_I'm so wide open and so is my dress_

Her legs split beneath him, allowing her to grind back against him and gasps leaving both of their mouths.  

He detached his lips from hers to kiss down her cleavage, desperately attempting to get rid of the offending fabric that kept him away from his prize.  

Of course he wasn't saying no to this.  

_Hey baby_  

One time, one time thing, he swore to himself. But that's not exactly what happened, he went back. Again, and again, and again. Since there months flew by and he each night he found himself seated in between her legs.  

Not this night, however. This night he forced himself to not feel guilty, as he found himself pressed against Hercules chest on the pull out couch in the living room. John was held in Laf's arms, who held him close to their chest in the other side of the couch.  

A movie played but Alexander wasn't watching, he was too busy staring at his three wonderful spouses. The three people he loved the most. No matter if he lusted after Maria, his love remained with them.  

He was going to stay with them, just this night.  

Or at least that's what he told himself, until he phone rang abruptly.  

_There's no such thing as perfection_  

'Come over x'  

A simple text, that caused arousal to flood through him because he knew if he left the comfort of Hercules' arms and walked the four minute walk to Mari's house, he'd have the most wonderful time of his life.  

And he did so.  

He didn't say no.  

He wiggled himself away from Hercules, much to the larger man annoyance.  

"Lex, where are you going?" John murmured, looking towards Alexander who was beginning to put his shoes and coat on. Grabbing his keys, wallet and anything else he might need for 'work' for that was always his believable go to lie.  

Alexander huffed out in faux annoyance, "Jefferson wants to see me at the office, I'll be back soon. Promise." He rounded to kiss each of them on the lips before saying an I love you – which was passionately returned – and leaving the house.  

"Thomas isn't home,"  

Laf's voice was muffled considering they were buried within John's unruly hair. "What?" John questioned, twisting a bit to look at Laf's face. Hercules turned as well to stare at the them.

"Thomas isn't here," they repeated, this time louder. "He's in Virginia with James,"  

"Maybe Alexander is doing something he wants to keep a secret," John stated quickly, always quick to trust Alexander.  

The other two nodded, deciding John was right, they could trust Alexander.  

_But I'm offering you my love and a genuine connection_  

Maria had found herself pressed against the front door as soon as Alexander walked through it. Lips locked together in a kiss. No love, just lust. Lusting after each others bodies.  

They've done this for so long, they could trace every inch of each other. They knew exactly what the other wanted, they knew exactly what was expected of the other.  

After every night with Alexander, Maria was certain she needed to convert to Catholicism to confess for her sins. For she had so many already.

_You can have my loyalty and all of my affection_  

She gave him everything. Everything that was in her. Her soul, her heart, her vulnerabilities. But she knew, deep down, she knew that it was nothing for him. She was nothing to him.  

She wasn't his spouses, she wasn't anything like them. She was just there, for Alexander to take when he wanted.  

And she'd pretend that that was enough. 

_You're looking everywhere, but every road will lead to my direction_  

His spouses were leaving today. A trip to France for just a few weeks to visit. Visit Laf's hometown, and possibly their parents.  

The morning started brighter than normal, but also a bit more tense than usual.  

The four of them at breakfast together. Laf and Alexander tried to put past the fact that Alex wasn't joining, and have a nice morning before they left to get to their flight in the late afternoon.

The morning was filled with laughs and food. Hercules' making pancakes – or for Laf he made crepes because _there is no way i'm eating that_ and Laf could whine like there was no tomorrow. 

Afterwards the four of them made their way outside to load up the car, which was nothing more than kisses and hugs, giggles and tickles. They shared the most intimate moment they had in awhile while waiting outside as the time ticked down to the time they had to leave. 

_Don't play_

"You're gonna be okay by yourself, mon cher," Laf asked against Alexander lips, in which they could feel his lips twist upwards in a small smile.

"I'll be fine by myself, love. Don't worry," He giggled, leaning up to capture their lips in another heartwarming kiss.  

Laf laughed into the kiss, he simply couldn't help it. "Do you want me to get mon frere to come check up on - "  

" - Laf if you do that I swear to god I'm divorcing you," Alexander chuckled, the threat was empty but he really didn't want Thomas randomly showing up at his house to check up on him. Even worse is that he knew if Laf asked, Thomas would do it for Thomas loved Laf more than he loved his own damn self.  

Laf giggled again before hosting Alexander up, and the small man instantly wrapped his legs around Laf's waist. Laughing as they twirled around the car to meet up with Herc and John.  

_Ain't no cause for you to ever say nay_  

Laf dropped Alexander as soon as they reached John and Herc, the two of them both reaching for Alexander at the same time to press sweet kisses all around his face.  

Of course, he responded with the same loving giggle that he always had when he was with them.  

He felt oh so loved when he was with them.  

_I'm a freak with technique but the epitome of a lady_

"We'll be back before you know we're gone," John whispered, brushing loose strands of hair from Alexander's flushed face.  

"Don't overwork yourself either," Herc's bellowing voice broke through to them, "If you do we really will have Jefferson come to look after you,"  

Alexander made a whine of annoyance at the comment, but the three of them continued to tease him.  

"Maybe we can have Madison come watch him, just in case," John snickered, bopping his finger on Alexander's scrunched up nose.  

"Will all of you stop," The sentence was commanding, but had no harshness in his tone. It was whiny, childish and playful. He was him around his loves of his life.  

_I'm the element of surprise you can call me Eureka_  

The clock, unfortunately, ticked to two thirty, signaling it was time for them to leave.

More kisses were passed between them and Alexander. A promise to return was made, and a promise to stay alive was also made on Alexander part.

Alexander stood, watching their car drive out of the driveway and disappearing into the distance.  

He returned back into the warm living room and felt the sadness weigh him down. He almost wanted to run after them, to join them in France. Alexander has never been by myself since he met John, then Laf and then Herc. Now he was alone.  

A harsh knock resonated through the room.

But she still existed, and she'd never leave him.  

_I'll make you buzz when I put this bass on your tweeter_

"We're done, Alexander,"  

He could feel those words like a smack in the face. Done, what does she mean done. She started this now she wants to end it.

However, before he could even begin to form a question of why she begun to explain.  

Her hands were wild as she animatedly spoke, her eyes narrowed angrily and her voice cracked with every syllable. "They're in love with you. All of them. I saw you four before they left" Maria had begun the explanation, she was pacing in front of Alexander, who was watching her with curious eyes from the couch. "I – I don't want to get in the way of that, Alexander. I can't do it,"  

Alexander physically cringed. It was never Alexander or Alex, always formal like Sir or 'Mr. Hamilton,' he didn't like this new dynamic change.  

He stood up abruptly, stopping her mid paced by placing his hands on her hips. Bringing her closer to his body, he begun to whisper against her lips.  

_I'm standing here with my heart in my hands_  

"Maria," he growled out, causing her to let out a shaky breath, "I need you to stay,"  

Maria shook her head immaturely, bringing her hands to place it on Alexander's chest. "I can't do it. They don't deserve this,"  

"No, but I need you so fuck what they deserve,"

_Baby, don't you understand_  

Lies, surely they both knew it. But both of them so painfully tried to convince themselves that it was the truth. Both of them knew that if one of his significant other asked, he would do.  

He loved them, he didn't love her.  

Maria knew this, but she could pretend. With every lying deceiving word he said, she could pretend.

He was too good with his words.  

_"We could be so happy"_ Alexander whispered, removing his hands and reapplying them on her cheeks. He tilted her head back so that she could stare back up at him, their eyes locked onto each other. "We'd be beautiful,"  

_I'll be your ever loving woman You'll be my ever loving man I'll be your angel and your best friend_

She looked so helplessly alluring. Her eyes looked everyone that wasn't his face, admiring every little thing about his home – a home in which she was never allowed to be in, for his spouses were home. But now she can look.  

She could look at all the places of all the memories that they shared together.

She shook her head once again, biting her lower lip.  

_How, how, how_  

"How," Alexander whispered softly straight into her ear, running his hands up and down the curves of her body. When she made no move to stop him, he continued with his ministrations.  

Maria tilted her head to the side at him.

_'Say no to this'_ she thought bitterly. Get out, leave right now. But she was so helpless, and his eyes, god, they were screaming hell yes.  

_How you gonna say no to this_

"How are you going to say no to me?" Alexander murmured, moving his hands to rest on her ass, before giving it a slight squeeze.  

And Maria was weak, so terribly weak because she shook her head and leaned back up.  

_"_ ''I'm not going to say no,"  

_I'm standing here, baby_  

After that, after the wondrous confirmation that he could continue, his lips found Maria's in a dance as he gently led her to the bedroom.  

_'Say no to this'_ he thought as he laid her against the bed. The bed that he shared with John, and Laf and Herc. The bed where they slept, the bed where they made love until the early light. This was their bed.  

But for tonight, he guessed, it was going to be his and Maria's bed.  

_I love you so, I love you, baby_  

"Love you, baby girl,"  

Maria moaned at the nickname, and the statement. Each came out without a second thought. He hadn't meant the love you, and most certainly didn't mean to give Maria the nickname John specifically gave to him.  

But nevertheless, he let it happen.  

_Don't say no to this_  

He couldn't say no to this. Neither could she.  

So the affair continued. Even when Laf, Herc and John came home, they continued the affair. For months it continued in secrecy.  

_Here I stand_  

Until it didn't.  

He found himself sitting in front of his laptop at work when he received an email from a Mr. James Reynolds, and as soon as he saw the surname his face ran white and blood ran cold. He hovered over it, gently, before clicking it.  

_A woman talking to her man_  

_"Dear Sir..."_  


End file.
